


Tranquilidad

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: La tranquilidad esta sobre valorada... hasta que la compartes con alguien.Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que en realidad nadie la valora lo suficiente.





	Tranquilidad

La brisa golpeaba contra los árboles y sacudía las hojas con suma delicadeza, casi como una canción de orquesta. 

Jack emprendía una desesperada carrera entre aquel bello bosque, su pesada y agitada respiración interrumpía la dulce melodía. El chico corrió hasta llegar a un prado. Frente a él había un hermoso lago cortando su camino, Jack miro a los lados con nerviosismo, intentando tomar una decisión. Tras él, se escucha el tronido de las hojas secas, alguien se acercaba y el pelirrojo volteo hacia atrás para verificarlo.

Gran error.

Jack fue alzado del suelo por un par de brazos, haciéndolo soltar un grito bastante agudo y femenino ante la sorpresa.

El grito se transformó en una risa de alegría y diversión.

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil escapar de mí, Spicer? -Preguntó el guerrero inmortal con una sonrisa mientras sostenía al joven pelirrojo entre sus brazos a estilo nupcial.

\- Oye, casi lo logro esta vez -Intento defenderse Jack a la vez que hacia un movimiento para liberarse del agarre del adalid, quien captó el mensaje y lo colocó de pie sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, una vez que Jack estuvo en el suelo, se lanzó de manera precipitada hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y quedando así tendido cómodamente sobre la hierba, inhalando profundamente el aroma de las plantas y la brisa.

\- Énfasis en "casi" -Dijo Chase con burla, a la vez que se recostaba junto a su pareja con mucha más calma.

\- Claro, intenta escapar sin ningún tipo de armamento de un gran guerrero con más de mil quinientos años de experiencia que además es un depredador natural completamente sanguinario y despiadado... Si, muy sencillo.

Jack sonrió ante su propia declaración repleta de sarcasmo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los sonidos y aromas que el bosque tenia para ofrecer. Chase, acostado junto a él, sin embargo, solo se dedicó a admirar a su joven amante.

Eran estos momentos junto a su pareja los que más disfrutaba al guerrero inmortal. Sin batallas que pelear, sin enemigos de los que cuidarse, sin problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

Solo Jack y él. Y si fuera su decisión, ambos podrían estar así por siempre.

Chase frunció el ceño ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que en realidad nunca, en su increíblemente larga existencia, había pensado en algo así. 

\- Jack -Chase había dicho el nombre de su pareja tan repentinamente y con tanta tranquilidad que provoco en el malvado genio un pequeño escalofrió por la sorpresa, como si hubiera estado apunto de quedarse dormido, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto y miró al hombre en respuesta al llamado. El ámbar y el rubí de sus ojos estaban concentrados el uno en el otro.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó el pelirrojo con calma, algo confundido por el ceño en el rostro del pelinegro y con la voz un poco ronca que demostraba que, en efecto, estuvo adormilado hasta hace un momento.

\- Me gusta estar así... -La frase se dijo de tal manera que era obvio saber que estaba incompleta, pero fuera lo que fuera, no era necesario decirlo. Jack sonrió ante la declaración del mayor y tomó su mano, habiendo entendido perfectamente lo que le quería comunicar.

\- Yo también te amo, Chase.

Chase sonrío, apretando el agarre en la mano del albino, quien se acerco más a él hasta que sus hombros se rosaron y ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando juntos de la tranquilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
